Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device having an electrode with a protrusion.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting device of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, long operational life, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the light-emitting device have been widely used in various applications. However, how to make a light-emitting device with a good quality and a cost effective is still an issue.